


Respect of Kinship

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Persona 3
Genre: Boots - Freeform, F/M, Footjob, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Voyeurism, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Separated from their party, Corrin and Camilla are lost, though they seem to have impeccable timing thanks to the appearance of a mysterious woman wielding an entity she calls a Persona. Traveling with the two, Mitsuru tries to redirect the purple haired woman's jealousy towards the admiration her little brother has for her. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Respect of Kinship

"Little brother! Watch out!"

Camille came running in, swinging her axe at the hordes of creatures that they had encountered. Her brother was clearly injured, even in his state of transformation, and she wouldn't forgive herself if anything were to happen to him. She kept swinging her weapon away, clearing back the creatures as they tried to step closer towards them.

“Are you all right, Corrin?”

“I'm fine...” Corrin groaned as he took to standing upright, still changed for the remainder of the encounter.

The purple haired woman and the young man she had been calling her sibling throughout her life, Corrin, had been split off from the rest of their group, with the silver haired boy rolled off a cliff. Though he was fine, changing into his dragon form to survive the impact of the sudden fall, it was still a long way back to the rest of the group from there.

Or at least they had hoped; the two had trailed so far down the hill they were worried that the rest of their Nohr family believed them dead, with hope lost in the sense that they may not be able to continue their venture to save the continent. Worse, Camille knew her dragon mount was hurt, and incapable of flying around to scout them out. Even now she felt so helpless without it, as she could have simply cleared out these beasts with him in tow.

"Curses," Camille hissed to herself, "this would be so much easier if we could fight properly."

"Hang on, Camille," Corrin shouted, rushing at the beast, "I'll try to do my best!" The silver haired changeling was still capable of transformation, changing into the dragon form he had long since been able to control following his birth mother's passing. But even his injuries from the fall were too much, weakening the potential blow he could lay on them. He and Camille did the best they could to clear out the horde, but even with all their might, there was a much larger being that they had to deal with. And unfortunately, neither one had the energy left to handle dealing with it.

"It's no use," Camille said as her ride stood next to her brother, "it's too much for us to handle!"

"What else are we to do, then?" Corrin grumbled. "Without our siblings and the rest of the party..."

"Persona!"

Passing through Camille and Corrin like a flash of lightning, the creature that stood before them was jabbed in the heart, a javelin streaked through its chest as if it was done so with ease. Neither member of Nohr royalty had seen anything like it before, but the being that had struck the creature reminded them all too much of haunted armor.

But the being was not done with the creature, as a misty air formed from the javelin, causing the creature to freeze up, the icy chill spreading through its veins. Within seconds, the beast was frozen over, presumed dead by the Nohr royals, who stood in awe of what just occurred before them.

"Astounding..." Corrin said to himself.

"I'll say." Camille chuckled, approaching the being. "Thank you, oh great knight, for saving your damsels in distress!"

"But I'm not - OOF!" Corrin found himself elbowed by his busty sister, who continued to address the floating armor.

"So then," she said, "to whom do we owe our thanks for rescuing us in such a dire moment on our quest?"

"That would be me." said a voice from behind. The two turned around to find a rather attractive young woman walking up to them on the oddly walked over dirt road, with long red hair covering over one eye. She wore a sleeveless white shirt that covered her neck, and long black pants that were held in place by boots that went up to her knees. Corrin was awestruck by her beauty, although he felt some familiarity towards her, as though he had seen her face in the past...

"You...summoned this knight?" Camille asked, taking another look behind them to see the floating being vanish, as though it was never there in the first place.

"It's not a knight," said the woman, "Although I suppose I could see your confusion. That would be my Persona. Which...to be honest, I'm surprised is present, seeing as we aren't in the depths of Tartarus..."

"Your what...?" Corrin asked. 

"It's a representation of my fighting spirit, for lack of better words," she continued, "it allows me to have something fight in my place and show off my inner strength."

"Is that so..." Camille giggled, giving a glance over at her younger brother.

"What's that look for?" Corrin asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Camille said with a shrug. "And where do you hail from, strange warrior?"

"Strange?" Corrin laughed. "Camille, considering everything else we've seen up to this point, it's not outside the realm of possibility. At the very least, it makes sense enough to me."

The woman finally answered, "You can call me Mitsuru. And I'm gauging that I've been sent far away from Japan."

Corrin shook his head. "It's not a place I've heard of, that's certain."

"Yes, indeed! Tell me of this Japan," said an oddly eager Camille, "is that the common garbs of your people?"

"Common?" Mitsuru asked, looking down at her apparel. "I suppose it's my summer attire, but our clothes are a bit more varied where I come from."

"Could you speak more about it?" Corrin asked, his cheeks glowing a deep shade of red. "Especially your, um, footwear..."

For some reason, Camille felt offended by the mention of her boots. True, the leather on them was unique, unlike anything from back home, but the fact her brother sounded infatuated by them compared to anything she wore was almost insensitive. She worked very hard to accessorize her armor, especially when it came to showing off the ample amounts of skin that she thought would intrigue Corrin.

"What an odd request..." Mitsuru mused aloud, approaching the young silver haired boy. "But you're quite handsome, and I imagine that you must have trouble speaking to girls if you bring up something as trivial as my boots."

"He is quite fine with talking to women!" Camille said in defense of her brother, gently pushing Mitsuru's arm away from his face. "We shall let you journey with us, for now. Until we can find a way to return you home, that is."

There was an odd pause from Mitsuru, who studied the features of the purple haired woman closely. Eyeing her up and down, it brought a smirk to the redhead's lips, who casually shook the hand of Camille. "Charmed. I hope to be of use to you as we get to that point."

"Glad to have you aboard!" Corrin said in an oddly chipper tone, his voice almost cracking in an embarrassing fashion. "Er, my name is Corrin! And this is my sister, Camille."

"A pleasure." said Camille, acting cold towards the woman as she gave half a bow. "Now, let's see what we can get to first, our party or a way for you to get home..."

"Sounds pleasant." Mitsuru said as she followed behind the two native to this world. "Do you have a map on you, by chance?"

"We do," Corrin said, walking slowly so that he could be next to the redhead, "But the next pass we can find to meet with the others is quite a way off. We might end up having to camp out here."

Camille was quick to grab Corrin's hand, pulling him up to her as she wrapped her arm around him. "And I need my little brother to act as a protector for the rest of our journey to everyone else. My poor mount had to stay with the rest of the group and I'm afraid nobody else is a flying unit that could scout us out."

Mitsuru nodded in understanding. "A shame, since I wonder if Fuuka and her Persona would have been able to scout out your friends...unfortunately, I must have been the only one who fell through that strange portal in the tower."

"What tower?" asked Corrin, trying to pay the redhead attention even as Camille dragged him along. “There isn't anywhere like that for miles.”

"It's a long story, but I suppose I have time to explain it," Mitsuru said, "and hopefully I can learn about the two of you just a little more."

"I'd certainly love to know more of you!" Camille replied, though under her breath she added one word: "Hussy."

##

On the rest of their way down the path, Camille and Corrin learned a lot about Mitsuru and this "Japan" that she came from, understanding from the description that it was nowhere in their world. The idea of concrete castles and flying carriages were beyond their imagination, even as the redhead did her best to explain it all to them. She explained what it meant for her to be a SEES agent, what that stood for, and their purpose. By that extension, she explained the Dark Hour, how it was unique to her world and what its purpose was, as well as the tower, Tartarus, that she had referred to previously.

On the other hand, Mitsuru had a proper grasp on the two, as she could summarize it as "fantasy setting", though it had its share of uniqueness and flare to the surroundings. The only real problem she had was in explaining what a 'gun' was to the siblings, and why she had to use it to shoot herself in order to summon her Persona. To them, it had to appear rather bleak and uncomfortable, considering she kept referring to it as a weapon.

All the while, Camille kept getting annoyed at Corrin as he grew more infatuated with the modern redhead and the discussions she had regarding cognitions and the other world she had to visit. It all sounded so fascinating to the silver haired young man, showing his eagerness in learning about a world beyond his own.

With the conversation between them ongoing, Camille grew aggravated, puffing her cheeks out as she folded her arms under her chest. It was supposed to be her that Corrin was supposed to be fawning over, not this woman who somehow showed a sexier side of her by just having her arms bared. There was going to be a talk between them, for sure, but it would wait until her brother was sound asleep. She didn't want him to hear the things she had to say about Mitsuru, after all...

##

"No no, Camille, I insist, you and Mitsuru-senpai can have the sleeping bags."

"But are you sure about - WHAT did you call her?!"

Nightfall finally arrived, and with it no further sign of continuing their voyage to meet up with their siblings and the others in their party. Fortunately, Camille's mount had some supplies on him, namely two sleeping bags and some meager food to split among them.

Naturally, Corrin didn't want to take away from his sister and their surprise guest, and was telling Camille not to worry about him.

"He called me his senpai," Mitsuru explained, having gathered some firewood, "it basically means I'm his superior, much like you would be an onii-chan."

"Which is...?" Camille asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"Big sister."

“Yeah, it sounds great, Camille!” Corrin said with excitement. “I might just start calling you that.”

“Oh, well, I...I don't know if that would be...I suppose it has an exotic sound to it.” Camille rubbed her arm, looking away from the two as Corrin helped Mitsuru get her sleeping bag laid out. Camille just watched on, her heart still burning with a passionate fury while she listened to them talk. It was annoying to her that Corrin wasn't showing any interest in her, but she refused to even think about what may just be her problem here.

She did, however, see this foreign redhead as being an obstacle towards her affection to her little brother. Thus, she had to eliminate her from the picture once and for all.

When it was time to sleep, Corrin took to laying under a blanket, sleeping on top of a makeshift bed that he found leaves to lay atop. Her brother may have been able to fall asleep with ease, but for Camille it was tough, as she had her bag placed next to Mitsuru for reasons she didn't understand. That is, until the redhead started to speak to her.

“So, tell me about yourself, Camille.” Mitsuru said, sitting up in her bag. “You haven't bothered to talk to me for most of the venture.”

“Why should I bother?” Camille asked in a huff, turning on her side away from Mitsuru. “I think you learned enough about me from my little brother!”

“Your onii-san, right...” Mitsuru said with a smirk. “The interesting thing is that I've learned what he thinks about you. And as interesting as all that is, I want to get to know you through your words and not the praises of someone who clearly admires you.”

Camille's head perked up after that. “What was that? He admires me?!”

“I don't see why this surprises you,” said Mitsuri, “he clearly has an admiration for your technique in battle.”

The purple haired woman sat up, blinking profusely. “W-Well, it's just...you showed up, and he's taken such a liking to you. So I felt that maybe he wasn't...showing that affection back...”

Mitsuru giggled, seeing the axe wielder getting so flabbergasted. “He certainly does from the way he talks about you, although I can see that my presence has actually stirred some feelings in you.”

“It's that obvious, isn't it?” Camille huffed again. “There may be some fair share of jealousy, but only because Corrin took a shine to you so quickly.”

“I can see why that is.”

“Come again?”

“Isn't it obvious? Your brother has a type.” Mitsuru then flipped her redhead over her shoulder, sitting in a way that mirrored that of Camille's position. The dragon rider hated to admit it, but she did see some similarity between herself and the Japanese woman, as though she was looking at things through a mirror.

“Wait...” Camille said, still putting everything together in her mind. “Are you saying that my younger brother has an attraction...to ME?!”

“Well, I suppose finding out that you two aren't genetically related may have intensified that interest,” Mitsuru said, recalling that part of her conversation with Corrin, “but I can see it everytime he looks at me, that when he's talking about everything as if it's the first time, it's as if he's addressing you.”

“That...is...something else.” Camille said, blushing as she felt a mixture of embarrassment and honor, as well as relief that she wasn't losing Corrin to this...well, she supposed she couldn't call her a hussy anymore, but her point still stands. “I was expecting to hate you all the way to the bitter end if you took my little brother's heart, but...”

“So it's mutual. I see.” Mitsuru said.

“Wh-What?! HEY! Did you just trick me into admitting I have feelings for Corrin?!”

“I didn't have to,” Mitsuru confessed, “I could figure it out pretty easily just from your body language.”

“And here I was, hoping that you wouldn't notice that.”

“Well, why not indulge in his interests?” Mitsuru teased.

“But he's sleeping...”

“True, but I think it's pretty clear he's having some thoughts while doing so.” Mitsuru pointed to the changeling, taking note of the fact he was laying on his back. Camille stared on, trying to figure out what exactly it was that the redhead found interesting...until she noticed the tent that he was pitching under the blanket.

“Oh! Is that his-”

“His penis, of course.” Mitsuru said, crawling out of her sleeping bag. “It looks pretty huge already. Although I admit, I did see his dragon form earlier, and I'd be very worried how huge it would look on that beast.”

“For someone so intelligent, I never thought you would be so pervy.” Camille said, despite the fact that she was following behind the Japanese woman. As they knelt over the silver haired man, Mitsuru pulled the blanket off of Corrin, seeing the cock pushing up against his pants. Camille gasped, covering her lips as the redhead revealed the member to the purple haired woman, letting her see just how big he was underneath.

“Well? Do you want the first honors of pleasing him?” Mitsuru asked as she licked her lips, slowly leaning into his crotch. “Or am I going to have to-”

“Touch him with those lips and I will make certain you're our next meal.” hissed Camille. She did back off just a bit, returning to her normal demeanor. “I mean...relatives first.”

Camille then proceeded to lean into her brother's cock, pushing her lips over the crown as she managed to swallow the length, fitting his girth without stretching her jaw. Mitsuru watched on, sitting back as she kept her legs apart, her hands resting on the crotch of her pants as she witnessed the purple haired woman sucking off her brother. Despite the fact she was teleported to another world, somehow this seemed to overshadow anything else she never expected to see in her life.

As the purple haired woman managed to place her lips down to the base, engulfing her brother's cock in her throat, Camille proceeded to bob her head about, moaning as she let some air seep in for some lewd noises to be made. Mitsuru was amused by that, yet felt herself aroused by the audible noises that came from the axe wielder's mouth. Looking over at Corrin's face, the redhead was amused at how sloppy and loud her new friend was being, yet none of them were waking Corrin up from his sleep. Either he was that tired, or a really heavy sleeper.

One loud slurp seemed to do the trick, as Corrin snorted in his sleep, lifting his head up the hard ground to see the stunned expression of his sister as his dick was locked underneath her lips. “C-Camille?! What's going on here?!” Corrin asked.

“Isn't it obvious?” Mitsuru asked in a teasing manner. “She just wants to bond with her little brother is all.”

“But, we're...I've never...” A much louder slurp from Camille caused Corrin to shiver, his teeth bared as he curled his legs in. He was actually enjoying the oral pleasure that came from his older sister, something that he never thought to be possible. He could argue over the semantics of it all, but as he could see Mitsuru undressing herself, removing her sleeveless top to start, the two were rather eager to have their fun with him.

Mitsuru started off by letting her breasts sit atop Corrin's face, keeping him pinned to his spot on the ground while Camille remained with her lips locked on his cock. She even slipped her hands on his scrotum, fondling the sack and giving it a firm squeeze that caused her brother to moan into the redhead's chest. The silver haired man reached for her bosom, giving the orbs a full squeeze for himself even as they sat on his face, curious as to how they felt.

As Mitsuru remained with her boobs on the young man's head, she started to peel off her pants, exposing her pussy to the mountain air. She rubbed away at her folds, humming in delight while she stared at Camille while she fixated on sucking her little brother off. Watching her do so showed the redhead how much affection she had towards the sibling, as she was giving him the kind of pleasure that only a lover would. She grew eager to see just how steamy things could potentially get from here.

Corrin's hands slowly moved back towards Mitsuru's behind, as though it could sense that her rear was fully nude. He gave the behind a firm squeeze, with the redhead moaning from the tender grip he gave her. Camille couldn't help but giggle, seeing the other woman getting so affectionate with her little sibling, as though she suddenly understood what it was that he saw in her presence. While she focused on them, she almost ignored the veins pumping against her inner cheeks and tongue as it swirled around the member. While she could have simply let it go and sat atop his knob, she still had her fair share of envy, wanting to be the first to taste her brother's seed. Who would take his virginity first would be another story altogether, of course...

With that said, the changeling started to buck against Camille's face, feeling his own urgency rising up. Mitsuru watched on in amusement as he pumped into his sister's chin, with the purple haired woman embracing it. With enough time passing, Corrin groaned into the redhead's chest as he released his seed, flooding his sister's mouth at a rather sporadic rate. Camille didn't mind it, chuckling with her mouth still on the shaft as his jizz rested on her tongue. She swallowed it before it could spill out of her lips, ensuring that she was eating the cum up in one shot.

Popping her lips off the shaft, Camille licked her lips, the salty flavor of his cock still sitting on them. Mitsuru sighed, brushing her hair out of her eye as she observed the young man's dick deflating. “I should have figured you would have taken it all for yourself.”

“Well, not all of it.” Camille teased, standing up over her sibling's body. “There's more to go around I'm sure, right, little brother?” She then proceeded to rub the sole of her boot on top of Corrin's cock. The silver haired man shivered as she pushed his member against the underside of his member, with her heel pushing into his ball sack. As Mitsuru observed, she could see that he was growing erect rather quickly, a sure sign that this was a kink he was into.

“How did you know...?” Mitsuru asked.

“Oh, honey, do you think this is my first time as well?” Camille cackled. “I've tortured some of our guards in such a manner, they ALL get off to it for some reason. Though I can imagine with someone as beautiful as I am, they would show their appreciation regardless.”

Mitsuru lifted her breasts off of Corrin's cock, letting her pants still hang down to her knees. She still managed to move over to the young man's cock, pivoting to face him as he sat up to watch the redhead squat down on his member. Grabbing hold of the dick, she guided it between her folds, sucking in air as she bit down on her lower lip. The rod was already giving her pleasure, with her canal stretched out to fit the girth within the woman that reminded him of his sister. As she relaxed her body, the SEES agent rested on her knees, letting her hands rest on his shoulders as she let the full thing fill her snatch up.

“How does it feel?” Mitsuru asked, rocking her hips against Corrin's cock as he exhaled from the tight squeeze he had witnessed from first contact with her pussy. “Am I tighter than your sister's mouth?”

“Y-Yeah...” Corrin replied, his eyes shut while he breathed in and out.

“That's not a fair enough comparison,” Camille argued, already in the middle of removing her armor from her body, “just wait until he's putting that in me, then we'll talk!”

Ignoring her, Mitsuru continued to ride the silver haired man, leaning into his shoulder as she rested her lips on his neckline. Corrin groaned, wrapping his arms around the redhead's torso as he smoothed his hands against her back. He could feel the smooth nature of her skin, with his nose resting against her red locks. His nostrils flared up as he took in a whiff of the aroma that came from her hair, intrigued by how she could get it to smell so wonderful and addicting.

Corrin was also enjoying the way Mitsuru planted her lips onto his skin, leaving lipstick along his neck while she continued to grind atop his cock. She even licked his cheek, something that he never thought would feel so incredible. His cock was also pumping hard against the canal of the redhead, feeling ready to let his seed loose again. The SEES agent seemed to notice, bringing her rocking hips to a slow and steady craw, much to his disappointment. “Don't worry,” Mitsuru said, petting his hair, “you'll see your release soon. We just have to make sure everyone gets a turn with you.”

“That's right, little brother,” Camille said, now standing fully naked over Corinn's head, “and it's only fair that I let you have a little taste of your onii-chan.”

Camille then sat atop Corrin's face after Mitsuru pushed him back onto the ground, letting her muff push down onto his lips. At first, the silver haired man was worried, as he had no clue if he would be suffocated by her in comparison to the redhead merely laying her breasts atop him. He wrapped his arms around her legs, letting his mouth hang open as his tongue went right for the sibling's folds. He hummed in delight as he had a good taste of the dragon rider's cunt, the fluids oozing out of the snatch and onto his tongue, licking away profusely as Camilla cooed. She leaned forward, staring Mitsuru in the eyes as they grinned at one another, though the redhead from another world was doing more work in comparison to her purple haired counterpart.

“How's my brother feel?” Camille asked in a teasing manner.

“Pretty good...” Mitsuru exhaled. “It feels so nice in my pussy, drilling away at my cervix. It's almost as if he's eager to break through and mate with me.”

“Well make sure that he doesn't...” purred Camille, rubbing her brother's dick between her fingers at the base, “that will be my own duty. I'll certainly be the first one to be bred by Corrin.”

Chuckling, Mitsuru replied, “I'll let you have that much. But let me steal this from you.” The redhead then leaned into the purple haired woman, humming in pleasure as their lips locked together, much to the surprise of Camille. She didn't think she would enjoy such a means of affection by another woman, but it brought much more pleasure to her mind.

Corrin was getting a taste of that, as his sister's fluids began to drip much more profusely from her canal, emptying into his mouth by trailing down his tongue. He was enjoying the thick and clear liquids, finding it much more enticing than he ever could have expected it to. It had an addicting allure to it, though he couldn't find the words, or the time to speak, that would explain why he loved his sister's pussy so much.

He shivered yet again, with Mitsuru rocking harder against his cock, although she kept it at such a slow pace that it allowed Corrin to enjoy the ride just a little longer. Camille, on the other hand, was moving harder and faster against her brother's mouth, huffing into the redhead's mouth as they continued to make out. She was growing easily aroused by the way her sibling pleasured her muff, wanting to release completely atop him. But whether she should wait until Mitsuru was done with her brother or not, as she still wanted to have his cock pleasuring her snatch, potentially breeding her and leaving him with no choice but to wed her down the line.

Pulling away from Camille, Mitsuru licked up the spittle that bridged their lips, though she held onto Camille as she rode harder onto Corrin's shaft. It was clear to the purple haired woman that she was nearing her climax, though she had to wonder if her brother was in the same boat. Judging by how he attempted to thrust his hips upwards, it was a sure sign that he was going to blow soon.

With one more aggressive thrust, Mitsuru quivered as she released her fluids, spraying down Corrin's cock pretty hard. Her eyelids flickered hard as she clenched her teeth down, the grip on Camille's shoulders tightening up. Her canal clenched on the young man's dick, tightening up the space it occupied. Corrin groaned underneath Camille, worried that the smaller space and the tightness the SEES agent provided his dick. His lap, as well as the makeshift bed he was sleeping on, was now drenched in her vaginal fluids, a new sort of bath that he never felt before.

Her climax completed, Mitsuru leaned into Camille, her body heavy after she relaxed her body. The ax wielder felt her growing too heavy, almost pushing her off of Corrin's face. “Hey! Easy, easy!” Camille said, holding her ground atop her sibling. “You're going to get me off! Both my pussy and my brother, I mean.”

Exhausted, Mitsuru fanned herself and said, “What, you don't want to experience a climax like that by way of his cock?”

Musing over that for a second, Camille rolled herself off of Corrin's face, getting on her hands and knees. She positioned herself so that her behind was facing Corrin, who felt lighter after Mitsuru popped his cock out of her snatch. “Well, Corrin?” Camille cackled, giving her ass a hard smack for her brother's eyes. “Don't you want to breed with your older sister? Let's see how good you are when you're the one in control for a change.”

It didn't take all that much to get Corrin fully erect yet again, much to the amusement of Mitsuru. After she pushed her sweaty hair out of her face, she continued to fondle her snatch, intrigued to see just how loving and caring the two siblings could get, even if it was all in such a sexually charged manner.

"Are you sure you want me to do it like this?" Corrin asked his big sister, stroking his cock until it was erect yet again. He stared on at Camille's shapely behind, seeing her pussy continue to ooze out her fluids as they trailed down her inner thighs.

"Of course I do, my little darling," Camille said, smacking her rear again and giving it a firm squeeze, "this is how I want you to mount me. It's been part of my dreams for so, so long…" The dragon rider almost blushed at her own admittance, sucking on her lip as her gaze shied away from the silver haired young man.

With a nod, Corrin squatted behind his sister, rubbing the tip of his dick against her folds. She let out a giggle, feeling him tease her with his cock, as though he wasn't about to stick it in her for the first time. The admittance of using her boots to arouse enemies, possibly their father's own guards, was something he never thought to hear, but it kept him hard before he sheathed himself in his sibling.

When he finally penetrated her snatch, Camille let out a loud gasp, which amused Mitsuru. The young man groaned as he pushed deeper inside of his older sister, while she dug her nails into the ground. Her eyes widened as she felt the stretch of his cock, the girth pushing outwards just to fit within her body.

Camille panted, her mouth open wide as she stared forward into the darkness of the path not illuminated by the campfire. It was a moment she had been waiting for since Corrin came into manhood, and she owed it to the redhead for giving that extra push towards showing her feelings, as sexual as they may be.

This was where Camille felt her young sibling would be the most comfortable, mounting her rear and delivering harsh thrusts into her shapely bottom. Mitsuru certainly seemed to prefer holding control over Corrin, as demonstrated by mounting him, but she could only see the silver haired young man on top of her and nothing less.

With his cock fully inside his sister, Corrin reared back, then pushed his hips into the behind, creating loud and audible slaps to his sibling. Camille yelped at the first thrust, her eyes rolling back as the crown jabbed itself against the cervix. The crown was hitting nice and hard at the end of her canal, with the dragon rider hopeful that he could penetrate it and enter her womb to ensure proper breeding.

"That's it!" Camille panted, her mouth hanging open when she wasn't speaking. "That's it, little brother, pound my pussy! Drill it! Hammer that cock into my cunt! Give it to me harder! I want to hear you pound against my ass! Harder! Harder!"

Sitting back, Mitsuru continued to observe the siblings, rubbing away at her snatch while doing so. It was the most excitement she had witnessed in a long time, even when considering how things were back home. Drama like what had occurred earlier seemed incredibly light, especially compared to some of the bleaker things she had to handle back home with SEES. But knowing she resolved any tension between Corrin and Camille made her happy, as she knew if she really put her heart into it, she could be the leader that the team needed her to be.

While the redhead continued to masturbate, Corrin and his sister had moved to her sleeping bag and shifted positions, with both laying on their sides while he held Camille's leg up for better access to her canal. His other hand reached around for her breast, groping into it as he started to buck away at her groin.

"Corrin! Harder!" begged Camille, watching her young sibling pump his waist into her pelvis. She gripped at her sleeping bag tightly, holding onto the little cotton that gave it comfort as the young man did as he was asked, pushing his cock against her cervix. Mitsuru kept them to their space, enjoying herself from the distance while the brother and sister did their work.

Soon enough, Camille felt Corrin's veins pumping into her canal, even as it slid against the walls. Her fluids were starting to splash out harder as well, hitting the bag whenever the young brother pulled back. Panting hard, the purple haired woman ignored the saliva that had been pooling out of her mouth, allowing it to drip down her chin. She was far too focused on letting her brother do the work, showing off how much of a man the journey had made him.

Within the next minute, Corrin gave one last pump into Camille, growling as his grip on her breast and thigh tightened. The ax wielder squealed as his seed pumped into her canal, though he hadn't been able to break through the cervix. His cum started to drop out of the vagina, dripping onto the sleeping bag without care from either member of royalty. Camille pulled away from her silver haired sibling, fondling her clit as she laid flat on her back. She cried out yet again as her fluids blasted from her snatch like a fountain, spraying over the moon in the sky and landing quite a distance away from the group.

Camille wasn't alone in her climax, as Mitsuru joined in as well. The redhead clenched her teeth as she whimpered, quivering as she squatted in her boots. The frantic friction she created caused her to spray out fluids as well, making a dirty puddle in the ground beneath her. As she was nearing the end of her exciting stream, she started to think more about the brother and sister, truly admiring the romance between them.

Afterwards, everyone was drained of whatever energy they had left. Corrin and Camille were panting loudly, laying atop the sleeping bag as one, while Mitsuru almost stumbled over her feet getting back to hers. It may have been foolish of her to still wear her boots, but as they were rather expensive to begin with, she may as well make the most of them out here in the wild.

With no other energy to expel, all three were soon sound asleep, with no other word from any of them. The last thing anyone could recall before falling asleep was the sound of a peck to the cheek of the purple haired princess.

##

The next morning, the campsite was packed up, with the campfire demolished so as to avoid giving any signs to following enemies that they had been this way. The rest of the walk to meet the party involved Corrin and Camille acting so chatty with one another, while Mitsuru chimed in to give her opinion of the world she had stumbled in.

It was a reversal of the previous day's events, but the SEES agent didn't mind it. After all, it was just nice to see these two finally being happy with themselves.

While she couldn't wait to find a portal to get back home, at the same time she wouldn't mind it if she could spend just a little more time with her new companions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
